Guilty Pleasures
by applesoup
Summary: A collection of Soul Eater one-shots. Centered mainly on Soul/Maka, but will include other characters. Stories are mostly non-AU stuff.
1. Fated

**A/N:** I haven't been writing fanfiction in such a _**LONG**_ time. The last one I ever wrote was like a couple years ago. But I guess now that I'm bored I'll take a crack at it again. Let's see...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater in any way, shape or form. Maybe some trinkets here and there but that's a different story.  
And this disclaimer will go with all the stories I have posted. I hate having to repeating myself.

**Edit:** I have decided to put all my one-shots onto one story. Handy, ain't it? -smile-

---

He went inside a dark room. The people here bothered him. He didn't want to be near anyone, he never liked big crowds. He closed the doors behind him, hearing them groan and creak. The chattering and the murmuring of the party turned to silence.

"I really hate parties," he breathed to himself and straightened his tie.

_Go to this party,_ his family told him. _You're a weapon; you should be finding yourself a suitable technician. How long will you continue to be nothing but a rich boy?_

"Don't screw with me and my future," he growled. He placed a hand over his tired eyes and pulled it away to reveal his red ruby eyes.

He looked to his right and saw in the dimly lit room, a piano. He smiled a sharp toothed grin to himself and walked right to it, his footsteps echoing with each step. He sat down on the seat and crossed his legs. He leaned back and carefully made sure he didn't touch the keys, and stared off into the darkness of which the ceiling should be.

"It's going to be like the last one," he said to himself. "I'm never going to find a meister."

---

She leaned on the walls while she watched potential weapons walk by past her. She only blinked her emerald eyes as each one walked by, she felt no special connection with them.

_I just don't feel it_, she mused. _There's no sync with anyone_.

She frowned to herself and played with one of her blond pigtails with her hand.

She didn't dress up as most people did. She wore her usual uniform, with the only difference is that she wore a tag that bore the title, "Meister." Feeling disappointed, she sighed and got off her wall to get a glass of punch.

---

He had his palm under his chin, his free hand playing around with the keys of the piano; each one he pressed made a new note. A ping here and a ding there.

He was bored and he was sulking. He breathed heavily and slouched. His head was above his legs, with his arms supporting him as they propped up against his thighs.

Suddenly he felt it. A wave of energy rushed through him. It was like something he never felt before.

"What's this feeling?" He asked himself. It felt stronger with every second.

He lifted his head slowly, his eyes at the same level as the piano's keys. He sat up straight and his let his hands hover above the white and black row before him. His feet found the pedals of the instrument.

He had a dark grin on his face and chuckled to himself.

Then, as though his own body moved on its own accord, he played the piano.

---

She was against the wall again, sipping a cupful of punch. She had a depressed aura around her. All day she had been waiting for the perfect one, but still she hasn't found that person.

"I should go home," she mumbled to herself. She tossed the cup into a trash bin and turned for the exit.

Then she heard it. The chattering faded to silence and all she heard was the soft music. The sound of a piano playing.

She turned around and let her instincts track down the source of the sound. She came into a corner and entered a dimmed hallway.

The sound was getting a bit louder as she got closer, and out of the corner of her eye she saw a dark double-door entrance. In front of her was a black door. She could hear the muted sounds behind the door, and she imagined that it had gotten louder with each passing second. She placed a hand on the handle and felt a rush of energy.

_What's this feeling?_ She thought to herself. Her gut feeling told her it would change her life.

Without thinking, her body moved on its own. She opened the door, and the sound of the piano was now clear enough to her ears. At first she couldn't make out what was inside the dark room. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she saw light over a piano, and a boy with white hair behind it.

---

He heard someone come in. He heard them close the door, the same groaning and creaking he encountered when he first came here. And yet, he still continued to play.

He imagined the person wasn't there and poured his entire soul into playing the instrument. He played what was on his soul, his feelings. Despite shutting the person out, he could feel a connection into his soul. This person was the one; the one he's been waiting for so long.

He stopped his movements and silence took over. He placed his hands into his pockets and he turned around. He grinned over his shoulder to his visitor.

"Yo," he replied.

---

She saw him stop. She saw him turn around. She heard him speak. His voice sounded conceited. He had a dark and sadistic expression on his face. She studied his features.

He had white hair, and it looked untidy. His eyes were a ruby red, like jewels and he looked tired. His grin flashed shiny, pearl white sharp teeth. A dribble of drool came out of his mouth. He had a black pinstripe suit on with a red collared shirt and black tie.

For a moment there, she thought he looked very handsome.

The wave of energy calmed a bit, but she felt a sudden _connection_ with this person. She smiled and held her hands behind her back.

"I think I finally found you," she said.

---

She had pale blond hair and emerald eyes. He saw her smile at her with such sweet innocence. Her voice sounded very polite. To him, she looked sort of cute.

"Found me? Explain to me what that means," he said in a husky voice.

She pointed to her tag. "I'm a meister and from what I can see from your tag, you're a weapon, right?"

He looked at his own tag and laughed. "Yeah, you're right. I am. You have a good eye."

She giggled along with him.

"Hey, why are you here in this dark room?" She had always wanted to get that question out.

He scratched his chin and got up from his seat.

"I hate parties," he groaned. He ran a hand through his white hair and tapped a key. "My family forced me to come here, but it got annoying so I ended up here. I wanted to be alone."

Maka could understand that. He probably was unsuccessful at finding his partner, too.

"Now," he interrupted her thoughts. "I should be asking you the same question. Why are _you_ here?"

"I heard you playing," she titled her head to the right. "It's a weird tune."

He chuckled. "That's just the kind of guy I am."

She smiled some more.

"Actually, it wasn't only the music that guided me here. I felt something a weird feeling inside my soul. It told me to come here."

"Funny coincidence! I had that same feeling," he said and put out his hand.

"Soul," he said. "Soul Eater Evans. You can just call me Soul."

_Soul. What a weird name,_ she thought. She put her own hand into his boyish hands and shook. She felt the smoothness of his palm.

"I'm Maka," she replied. "Maka Albarn. Pleased to meet you."

The feeling happened again. It was stronger this time. Her soul was taking in another, connecting itself with his.

"What's going on...?"

"That," Soul replied, "is our souls syncing."

They held hands for a little longer. Soul looked at Maka.

"Tell me, are you a good meister?"

Maka blushed. "Of... of course I am! It just depends on the weapon I have!"

He smirked lazily. "The expression on your face tells me you've never handled a weapon before, am I right?"

She looked away, her face red. "First time's a charm..." she murmured.

He laughed at her and still he held her hand. "Tell you what. I'll let you test me out. If it works, then that means you and I were meant to be partners. Up for it?"

She only stared at him for a second and then her eye brows furrowed down with determination. "Of course."

The reaction between them was even more intense. Soul's right arm changed into a blade and his entire body flashed white before becoming a form of a red-bladed scythe. Maka gripped the handle and held him with both hands. He weighed like a feather to her and she made no gesture of it being heavy. She twirled him expertly in her fingers before attempting to grasp him firmly again at the last twist. However, she missed and almost dropped him to the floor. She caught him and held him protectively. Maka scratched her head awkwardly.

"Sorry," she laughed awkwardly. "It's my first time so bear with me."

He laughed along with her. "No, that was very good."

He changed back to his human form and smirked. "To tell you the truth, you're the first successful one to have been in perfect sync with me."

Maka's hands were behind her back again and she smiled to him. "I guess that means you and I are meant to be partners."

"Yeah, I believe you're right." He pushed a hand to his pocket and held out his free one. "I tend to be a messy person. I don't close the toilet lid, and I don't like to be in places where I have to dress up and impress those I don't want to. I'm quiet and I get angry easily. If I don't want to talk then I won't."

He gazed at her green eyes with his red ones and smiled lazily. "But when things turn out bad, I'll still be by your side even when all hope seems lost. Cuz that's that cool guys do."

Maka looked at his hand, gripped his tightly and once again they shook. "I'm an organized person but I'm not a clean freak. I always check the seat, I like to read and go to school. I'm friendly around people most of the time, but I tend to scream at people when I get angry and hit them in the head with a book. But, despite these anger issues I have, I'll never leave you or betray you."

He chuckled. "That's a little hard for me to live with, but I think I can handle it."

"I think I can too," Maka replied.

"In that case," Soul spoke lazily and released her hand. "Please take care of me then, partner."

Maka nodded happily. "Deal."

Their souls settled down to a calm and forever on, they were now meister and weapon. They were an odd pair, these two. One was a bad boy and one was a good girl, but hearing each other talk about themselves made them both confident that they would be a loyal pair. Whatever the case, whichever the moment, they would both be by each other's sides and face the danger together.

---

**A/N:** And that's it. I hope you liked it. Review and all that jazz I guess~


	2. TLC

**A/N:** I should be doing my homework right now, but I just had to get this story out of my head and onto a document.

---

The weather was horrendous. There was a blizzard in the snowy tops of the Alps. The violent wind whipped around the land and pummeled more snow onto the place.

In this blizzard, a battle was taking place. Maka and Soul were assigned to this place as a supplementary lesson, to allow them to teach themselves to fight in all possible platforms. They both prepared themselves by wearing layers of clothing over them, but the cold was still bitter. A yeti monster lunged itself at Maka and she blocked its attack with Soul, while kicking it over her body. She scrambled to her feet and taking the chance, she unleashed her attack.

The yeti was sliced in half by Maka and her human scythe, Soul. The body disintegrated and revealed the flaming demon red soul that was inside of the demon. Soul resumed his human form and grabbed the soul that was in front of him and ingested it. He slurped it down, licked his lips and grinned. "Delicious."

Maka was shivering and her teeth chattered as she tried to warm herself by wrapping her arms around her body.

"So-so a-are w-we r-ready t-to go h-home n-now?" she stuttered. She hid her nose into her turtleneck and breathed hot air into the collar to warm her nose.

"Yeah, I think we can go. Yo, Maka, are you okay?" Soul asked his meister.

"I'm f-fine! D-don't w-worry about m-m-me," Maka replied and sneezed. An icicle of snot ran down her nose and Soul made a disgusted face.

---

Maka trudged around the halls of Shibusen, clutching her book closely to her chest, breathing heavily.

"Maka-chan? Are you okay? You don't look well," Tsubaki said.

"I'm totally fine!" Maka forced a smile to her face and waved away Tsubaki's concern. "Don't worry a thing about me!"

"Are you sure? I can take you to the nurse's office right now..."

"No! Honestly, Tsubaki-chan you don't need to do that, I'm fine."

The day continued on like this. Maka continued to refuse any visit to the nurse and even dosed off in class while Stein was doing a lesson. Despite the fact she was red in the face and weakened, she still continued with her classes until she got back home to her apartment.

She plopped down on her sofa, rested her head and covered her eyes with her arm. She calmed her breathing and grasped the cloth of her shirt.

"I'm fine," she murmured to herself. "I'm fine, I'm totally fine, totally fine..."

She heard the door open and she saw Soul walk in.

"I'm home," he yawned and threw his jacket onto the coat hanger.

"Oh, welcome home... Soul..." Maka said weakly.

Soul looked at his meister with his ruby eyes and cocked an eyebrow, his face full of concern and worry. "Wow Maka, you look terrible. I think you need to see a doctor."

"No!" she gasped. "I don't need a doctor. I'm perfectly fine, just a little tired. I'm just gonna get back to my room..." Maka got up from her couch and stumbled over, but luckily Soul caught her before she hit the ground and threw a hand to her forehead.

"Jesus Maka, you're burning up! Don't need a doctor my ass," he growled and placed her back on the couch. Soul knew his partner hated doctors as much as the next person, but she was sick as a dog. He was just about to head out of the door to rundown to the manager's office to look up a number for a doctor until Maka grabbed his arm, pleading him with her emerald eyes to stay. Soul could feel the heat coming from her hand and gave in to her wish.

"Fine, I won't get the doctor to check up on you," he sighed, "but one thing's for sure: You've got a fever. And you're staying home until you get better. Got that?"

Maka nodded and let go of his arm. She coughed and leaned her head against the sofa. Soul felt pity towards her weak body and strained mentality. He went to her, gently scooping her up in his arms and took her to her room.

"Well, first things first is to get you changed and put you to bed for today." Soul placed Maka on her bed and looked around her bedroom. "Where's Blair?"

"She's not home," Maka murmured and attempted to unbutton her jacket.

Soul cursed. "Damn it, just when I needed some female help she's not around. Just great."

Soul saw Maka struggle with her unbuttoning and moved in to help her. Maka, although flushed, blushed with embarrassment and allowed her partner unbutton the last of the buttons and pulled the black cloth off of her body.

"You can get yourself dressed, right?" Soul asked and Maka nodded once, not looking him in the eye.

Soul was confused. "What are you blushing about? You haven't got any important body parts yet so don't get so embarr- OW!"

Maka, infuriated at his blunt comment, smacked the top of Soul's skull with her heavy book and glared at him. "Shut up, stupid!"

Soul rubbed his cranium and winced. "Ow... You didn't have to hit me!"

Maka dropped the book to the floor and went into a coughing fit. Soul didn't finish his comment and just straightened himself out. "Okay, then you just get changed and stay in bed for the rest of the day. And call me when you need me, alright?"

"Okay," Maka murmured softly and Soul left her room, still rubbing his head.

Maka slowly changed into her pajamas and let her long hair down. She went into her bathroom and washed her face, dried it clean and went to her bed. She dropped her head onto her pillow and pulled the covers over her, then kicked it off her body after a few seconds. She pulled it over her again, left it on for a good minute then kicked the blanket off again. She felt shivers when it was off and heat when it was on. She pulled the pillow to her face and screamed into it with frustration.

This was going to be a difficult fever.

---

Every so often, Soul would come into Maka's room and put a cool, wet towel on her forehead. Maka protested at Soul when he suggested to clean the sweat off of Maka's body with a towel and he soon gave up on her after getting a Maka Chop. Soul had gotten minimal demands from his meister, like getting her some water or a book from the living room. But all in all, he didn't mind it as long as his meister was ill. He just wanted to please her as much as he could.

As day turned into night, Soul was tired. He was on the couch staring into space and his stomach suddenly growled. Loudly.

"Damn... since Maka's sick we won't have dinner for tonight..."

Despite the fact that Soul could perfectly cook himself a meal, he liked Maka's cooking better. A depressed aura clouded over Soul and his stomach growled even more.

"Dammit."

_Ding dong~_

He heard the doorbell ring. It ranged a few more times until it moved to impatient knocks to the door.

"SOUL! OPEN UP! IT'S ME, THE GREAT BLACK STAR HAS COME TO GREET YOU WITH MY GREATNESS!"

Soul stiffened with irritation. "God, as if this wasn't bad enough..."

He dusted himself off and went to the door. He opened it and saw the blue haired "assassin" grinning with Tsubaki right behind him holding a package.

"What are you guys doing here?" Soul eyed the clothed package with great interest. "What's in the bag?"

Tsubaki smiled. "Some food that I cooked for you and Maka-chan since she can't do the cooking for you two tonight. Please enjoy them."

Soul took the package from Tsubaki's possession and thanked her. The clothed bag was still warm.

Black Star elbowed Soul in the stomach. "Ey ey, tell Maka I was here. We're gonna get going now. We got a supplementary lesson to go to and I, Black Star, will accomplish this task and get Tsubaki some demon souls! Ja~!"

Black Star left just as quickly as when he arrived and Tsubaki bowed to Soul. "Give my regards to Maka-chan, Soul-kun. Goodbye for now." Tsubaki chased after her meister and Soul was left standing at the door way holding Tsubaki's generous donation.

Soul heard his stomach growl. "Well, at least I won't go hungry tonight."

---

Maka heard the door bell ring, door knocks, and murmuring. Curious at what the noise was about, Maka pulled the covers from herself and slipped her feet into her slippers. She got up, stumbled a little from the sudden rush of dizziness, but regained her posture. She slid her feet on the floor and wretched open her bedroom door, only to find unwrapping a package.

"Oi, Maka." Maka's head jerked up from the sound of her name. "Tsubaki dropped by and brought us dinner. You hungry?"

"She did?" Maka was relieved. At least Soul didn't have to skip a night of dinner this time. She felt her stomach growl softly. She blushed and placed a hand on her tummy. Soul didn't notice Maka and her slight hunger, to her relief.

"No, not really," she lied.

Soul unwrapped the package on the table and in it was two square bento boxes. He picked the lid from one of the boxes and looked at the contents. It had fried omelet, pickled vegetables, roasted salmon, shrimp and cucumber tempura and rice.

"Ohh... what a nice dinner she made us." He glanced at Maka and waved her away. "Go back to your room, I'll come in with some tea in a bit."

Maka pouted and reluctantly went back to her bed.

---

After ten minutes of gorging himself of Tsubaki's cooking, Soul prepared some hot jasmine tea for his meister. He placed the teapot and cup into a tray and brought the tea into Maka's room.

Maka sat on her bed with a pillow propped up against her back to cushion it. She had the blanket over the lower part of her body. She looked a little better for resting most of the time, but she still could feel chills and heat spasms every so often.

"Tea's ready," Soul said and placed the tray on top of Maka's beside table. He poured the tea into the cup and handed it to Maka's hands.

"Thanks," she said and sipped from the cup. She could feel her fever going down a bit when she drank the liquid, and she could finally breathe a little easier. Soul sat down on her bed and sighed.

"You know, if it wasn't for that stupid trip to the Alps, you wouldn't have gotten sick. And if you didn't get sick, it wouldn't have been such a hassle. You're such a handful, you know that?"

Maka pouted. "Don't complain, you wanted to take care of me anyway. If you don't like it then don't, I can manage even if I'm sick."

"It's not that I don't like it," Soul replied and looked at her over his shoulder. "I actually don't mind taking care of you."

Maka and Soul looked at each other for a moment, smiled and then they burst into laughter. They laughed with each other with good intentions and they felt all that stress leave their system.

Maka wiped the tears from her eyes when they quieted down. "Hey Soul..." she murmured and looked at her cupped hands in front of her.

"Hm?"

"Can you... um..."

"What?" Soul was getting curious.

Maka swallowed. "Can you play the piano for me?"

Soul blinked at her and scratched his head awkwardly. "I can, but why?"

Maka played around with her thumbs. "Well, I thought that if you played a song for me I think I'll feel a lot better. Please Soul? Just this once?"

Soul couldn't say no to his meister when she was making a cute puppy face at him. He sighed and got up from her bed. "If it'll make you feel better, then okay."

Maka was glad and the look on her face was proof of her joy. Soul helped her into the couch of the living room and brought a blanket from her room for his meister. Satisfied that his partner was now comfortable, Soul sat down on the polished seat and slid the cover away from the ebony keys of the piano. His fingers fluttered above the white and black keys and his feet found the pedals of the instrument. A moment of silence took over, but it ended when Soul tapped the keys and played.

It was a sweet but dark piece. A classical tune altered to suit Soul's preferred taste. It was slow, but deep. Maka closed her eyes and remembered back in the time when she and Soul first met. He was playing the exact same tune as he was now.

_[Flashback]_

_Maka came into the dark room and saw a white-haired boy in front of a piano. He grinned and had his hands over the keys._

_"This is the kind of person I am," he suddenly said and played the piano._

_The tune was dark, but sweet at the same time. It was weird too, but Maka thought that it fit the atmosphere anyway._

_The boy stopped playing and wheeled around to face her, with the same grin on his face, and red eyes staring into her green ones. "My name is Soul Eater Evans," he said and held out a hand. "And I've been waiting for you for a while now."_

_Maka was confused, yet had the same feeling, but nonetheless she placed her own hand into his. "Maka," she replied with a smile. "Maka Albarn."_

_[End Flashback]  
_

---

Soul continued his piece until he noticed that Maka had fallen asleep. He stopped and walked over to see that his meister was leaning perfectly still against the sofa, her head tilted sideways. He was about to pull the blanket over her and suddenly stopped when he heard her mumble in her sleep.

"Thank you, Soul..."

Then, Maka snored softly in her peaceful sleep. Soul smiled at her and gently covered her in her blanket.

Soul was satisfied that he had put his meister into a peaceful sleep. He had always hesitated from playing the piano every time she asked in the beginning, but that was when she wanted everyone to hear him play it. Now that it was for Maka, and that she asked it to be played just for her, he didn't mind playing it. Besides, that tune was meant for her and for her only in the first place. It was his song made especially for her. He couldn't deny her the request this time.

Soul sat down beside her, carefully move her head to lie on his shoulder and starred off into the ceiling, drowsiness overcoming him as well. He was happy though, even though it was a hectic day, but when he saw his meister satisfied, he couldn't help but feel he had done his job.

"No problem," he whispered and closed his eyes. "Good night, Maka."

---

The sun's rays shone through the window of the living room and illuminated the area. Maka's eyes slowly fluttered open and she explored the brightness of the living room. Her eyes fixed itself on the clock: it read 7AM. Maka felt something firm on the right side of her head and slowly turned to look at what she was lying on.

It was Soul, and he was sound asleep too. Maka blinked a few times to register the moment into her brain and blushed bright red. And also felt a little bit of guilt and embarrassment.

Had Soul stayed up the whole night for her to keep her comfortable? And did she say anything in her sleep that would allow Soul to hold it against her? She was really fidgeting over it.

Her movements caused Soul to groan and wake up as well. "Ah, what time is it...?" he murmured tiredly.

Maka panicked. "I'm sorry I woke you up! Did I interrupt you on anything?"

Soul rubbed his eyes and yawned. "No, not really. Are you feeling any better?"

Maka blinked for a moment and then smiled. "Yeah! Much better. It's like the fever's almost gone..."

Soul put a hand on her forehead and then to his. "Looks like you are. Just a little bit of the fever left, but otherwise you're fine."

Maka giggle. She leaned against his arm and held Soul's hand with hers.

"Hey Soul, thanks for playing your song for me."

He blushed madly. "N-no problem," he stammered.

Maka turned to face him. "Soul... Let's skip classes for today."

Soul's mouth was hanging open. "What! Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah. Besides," she placed her hand on Soul's forehead. He was flushed and completely red. "I think you caught my fever. I think it's time for me that I take care of you."

Soul nodded blankly and Maka got off the couch, fresh with new energy. "So, let me cook you some breakfast and then we'll stay at home then, okay?"

Soul _was_ tired. He felt chills, but it wasn't from the fever. It was from Maka's touch and kindness. Soul couldn't help but smile at his newly recovered meister and leaned back on the couch. He could use the TLC treatment anyway.

"Sure, I can work with that."

**The End.**

---

**A/N:** Wow, to tell you the truth that was a pretty fluffy ending. But I liked it anyway, and we all know Soul and Maka are _meant_ for each other. After a couple of hours invested into this story, I'm pretty satisfied with it. Well anyway, I hope you liked it. Review it and all that jazz~


	3. Dreams

**A/N:** I should be doing those 100 theme prompts thingys, huh~

---

They were just on another mission, like any other, one that they picked out from the bulletin boards in order to gain Soul another demon soul. It was another successful one, as Maka sliced the demon, The Mannequin, in half, the living doll's eyes rolled back behind its sockets and the body disintegrated, leaving behind a red flaming demon soul. Maka breathed a sigh of relief and Soul reverted to his human form to claim his prize. He gulped down the soul and expressed his delight.

"Delicious."

Maka had counted: it was their 99th soul captured. They both only needed the soul of a witch to complete their mission. She was glad that she had assisted her weapon in capturing these corrupted souls in hopes of turning him into a deathscythe; one that would be faithful, unlike her father.

"C'mon Soul, let's go home," she declared and turned the other way, with Soul right behind her.

Suddenly, all of her surroundings became dark and pitch black. Everything shifts to Maka with Soul in her hand, refusing to use him since he would get hurt. Their enemy, Crona and her demon blade, Ragnarok, was ready to strike down on the defenseless heroine. She braced for the attack as the blade came down, however Soul appeared to take the hit and was sliced open.

Maka screamed Soul's name repeatedly, until everything became completely dark as Soul disappeared from her sight.

---

Maka awoke with a yelp of fear. She bolted upright from the warm confines of her bed, wet with cold sweat. She took uneven breaths of air and touched her face with a hand.

"Just a dream..." she murmured, "just a really bad dream."

It was a bad dream. A bad dream that's been reoccurring over and over for her ever since her encounter with Crona back in Italy. She had never forgiven herself for seeing Soul getting hurt, despite the fact that Soul has repeatedly reassured her that it was not her fault, and that it was all his doing and the consequence he faced in protecting his meister.

It was nearly two in the morning, and it was very dark. The only light provided was the yellow grinning moon light creeping past the window. Maka hugged her legs close to her chest and hid her face into them, calming herself in her little bubble of space. "Just a bad dream," she repeated to herself.

It wasn't enough to tell herself that. It wasn't enough to comfort herself with that sort of self-reassurance. It just didn't calm her with just that alone.

She needed to see Soul.

She felt childish after thinking about that, ashamed that after all these years of finally entering her adolescent years, she was afraid of a nightmare. But it didn't matter. She just needed to feel a little childish just this once. She needed some outside comforting than just herself alone.

She pulled the covers off of her and threw her legs over the edge; she didn't bother putting on her slippers. Her foot touched the cold surface of her floorboard and she got off her bed. Carefully, she tiptoed out of her room into the living quarters, where she saw Blair curled up on the sofa in her cat form purring softly.

_Soul's room is just across the room_, Maka told herself. She tiptoed across the living quarters with utmost stealth until she reached the door of Soul's room. Slowly, she turned the doorknob to the left and carefully pulled the door open.

Maka's been in Soul's room plenty of times. Clothes were littered over the floor, books that Soul probably never read were on the shelf, the oddly object-free work table, the open closet stuffed with even more clothes and that familiar boy's smell. The only difference was that she wasn't in his room to wake him up in the morning. She was in there to seek comfort.

Soul was on his side in his bed snoring softly with the blanket over his body, exposing his white hair. Maka could only see the back of his head but she can also make out that Soul was bunched up to the wall.

Maka tiptoed to Soul and slid herself under the sheets until she had her head on a part of the pillow and the blanket over her body with her fingertips exposed. Soul shifted in his sleep.

"Blair, don't bug me," he grumbled and turned over on his other side, his arm outstretched and over Maka's body.

Maka blushed many shades of red after realizing that Soul is now _very_ close to her, embarrassed that she has to come to such intimacy with her weapon in such a predicament. She whimpered softly. Maka could see Soul's face very clearly now, and for once he looked very peaceful to her. Soul smacked his lips.

"Blair... I told you to get out..." he grumbled some more and sleepily opened his eyes.

Maka froze and clutched the bed sheet tight with her hands. After Soul fully opens his eyes, he blinks a few times with an open mouth before jumping back to the wall, shocked and surprised.

"MAKA! What are you doing here!?" He spluttered.

Maka sat up and hid her nose into the blanket, hiding the redness in her face. "I had a bad dream," she murmured quietly. "Can I sleep in your room for tonight, Soul?"

Soul registered her request into his mind for a moment, then relaxed and nodded. Maka looked at Soul from behind the covers and noticed that he was shirtless with only his sleeping pants on. His scar was perfectly exposed and suddenly she was filled with guilt. A depressed aura clouded over her head and she slumped down to the bed with her back to Soul. Soul was confused, but went back laying on his side with his arm pillowing his head.

He studied his partner in the dark: she had her green and yellow striped pajamas on and her pale blond hair flowed onto his pillow like it was a part of the cloth. It was quiet for a while, but Soul finally had the urge to talk.

"So, why are you here again?"

"I had a bad dream," Maka answered in a small voice.

"Bad dream, huh? What was it about?"

Maka didn't answer right away. She just remained quiet. Soul noticed that his partner wasn't going to answer his question so he just sighed and twirled some of Maka's hair with his finger.

Maka could feel him playing with her hair so she just shifted to her other side and was face-to-face with Soul. Her emerald eyes studied his curious ruby ones and then her eyes landed at the scar on his chest.

She remembered it all too well: the fight, the screams, his selfless sacrifice to keep her safe. It filled her with grief. She wondered how long it would take her for her to forget all of these bad memories.

She reached over to him with her hand and her fingertips traced the outline of the scar, each small stroke chewing her from the inside. Soul wasn't too surprised with her sudden actions. He already knew her answer. He only gave her a sincere look and caught her hand gently with his.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," he murmured and pressed her hand against his heart. "If you haven't already noticed, I'm alive and kickin'. You should stop feeling bad about yourself."

Maka frowned. "It still doesn't change the fact that I caused this to happen to you," she said and felt his heart rhythmically beat against her palm. "If I didn't go into that church and if I had only been quicker this could've have been avoided."

Maka was just about ready to cry. She could feel the tears begging to be shed at any given second. Soul sensed her distress and pulled Maka into a tender embrace and placed his chin over her head. "I told you already that I chose to jump in front of you to take the hit. You're my partner and I gave you my word that I would give up my life to protect yours. There's no point in blaming yourself in something I promised to do."

Maka's resistance failed her and tears flowed from her eyes. All the worry and guilt that she had been bottling up had finally overflowed. She sniffed and nodded, and Soul smiled his lazy smile. "Do you want to go back to your room or stay here for the rest of the night?"

"Stay here," Maka replied and Soul pulled the blanket over them. He adjusted his pillow to fit both their heads and looked down at Maka.

"You're such a kid, you know that?" He chuckled.

"Shut up," Maka mumbled and sniffed.

Soul laughed quietly to himself. "You're cute when you're like that, you know?"

Maka sniffed her last tear and punched him lightly in the chest. "Shut up."

Maka smiled to herself and rested her head against the pillow. She saw the scar again, and traced over it again, guilt hitting her again but not so much as it did before. She stopped and pulled her hand away and nuzzled herself against the sheets.

"Hey, Soul."

"Hm?"

"Thanks."

Soul looked down at his meister again, only to find her fast asleep with a peaceful look on her face. He smiled lopsidedly and wiped away her tears with his finger.

"Yeah," he murmured and rested his head against the pillow. "No problem. Good night, Maka."

Then Soul fell asleep with his partner, and they were both peacefully undisturbed.

---

Maka dreamed peacefully of Soul's recovery. He was well enough to be attend his extracurricular lessons again so they returned to Italy to face Crona again. They stepped onto the entrance of the church and heard a battle going on inside. Soul took Maka's hand and smirked at her.

"Remember," he said. "I'll protect you with my life, no matter what."

Maka nodded to him and smiled back at him. "As I will too," she replied and they both pushed open the church doors to face Crona once again, with Soul already in his weapon form.

**The End**

---

**A/N:** A little shorter than my other ones, but I liked this one nonetheless. It was kind of inspired by the song "Everytime" by Britney Spears. And trust me; I've had that song on repeat for a while now. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Review and all that jazz~


	4. Snow Bunnies

**A/N:** I intended this to be a two chapter story, but the other half didn't really suit me too much so I'll just leave this as a one shot. If you feel like reading the second chapter, feel free to visit my LiveJournal community.

---

Soul encouraged Maka to keep her stance, to keep her head in the game. They battled the snow monster for as long as they could before Maka slid under its legs on the snow. Confused, the monster looked around and Maka took her chance. She yelled out a battle cry, then brought her weapon down. The snow monster was now cut in half and it disintegrated after its death. Soul took in his human form to claim his prize: a fiery red demon soul. He gulped it down, and sighed out his delight. After his meal, he looks down to find Maka squatting down to the snow building something.

Soul raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

Maka looked up at him like a child would and then smiled back down to her creation. "Making a snow bunny," she replied.

"Why?"

"Me and my Papa used to make them all the time during Christmas time when my mom was still married to him. Now that they're divorced and I've grown detached from my useless father, we don't do that anymore. But I do miss those times. Besides, you never really see snow in Death City, so I'm going to enjoy it as much as I can while I'm here."

Maka took a moment to make out the form and when she was satisfied, she pulled her mittens off and carefully placed a two pebbles on the head to make out the eyes and pulled out leaves from a tree for the ears.

"There," Maka declared standing up, proud of her creation. "Done!"

Soul studied her snow bunny while Maka placed her hands on her hips. It was a palm sized rabbit made from ice with black pebbles for eyes and frosted green leaves for ears. Gotta admit though, it did look cute. In a way. Soul smiled a lopsided smile and bent down to the rabbit. Maka watched her weapon partner closely.

Soul dug around the pockets of his coat and pulled out a puffball of loose cotton. He balled it carefully and precisely before putting at the snow bunny's rear end, to signify its bushy tail. He dusted his hands and shoved his hands back into his warm pockets.

"_Now_," he smiled at his addition, "it's done."

If you were to see the bunny from a far, it would look like it would come to life at any moment. Maka had her hands back into her mittens before holding them behind her back. "Yeah. Now it is."

Soul _hmph'd_ and lifted his chin. Snow was gently falling down from the gray sky and one landed on Soul's nose. He brushed it off while Maka smiled with glee and held out her hands.

"It'll be a shame to leave this place," Maka murmured. "I really do like the snow."

Soul sniffed. "It's alright."

Maka glanced over to her partner and had her hands to her back again. "Hey, Soul."

"Hm?"

"What do you do during Christmas time with your family?"

Soul was surprised. Of all things to ask? And from Maka? He thought she would never ask anything about his childhood. But then again, curiosity did kill the cat.

He shrugged. "I just get presents from the tree, played the piano to the family and had dinner. Nothing really special."

"Oh. I see."

Maka was interested and wanted to hear more, but stopped herself. She played around in the snow with her foot.

"Well, Christmas is coming up. Do you want to spend it with me and everyone else when we get home?" She was hopeful, and she wanted to make Soul's Christmas enjoyable for him, for once. Smiling, Soul wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pressed his forehead to hers.

"I was thinking of just you and me spending it together. I think that would sound more fun, don't you think?"

Despite the bitter cold, Maka's face blushed a bit when he was a few inches away from her face, their noses almost touching. She smiled too and giggled. "I'll think about it."

Soul pulled away and shrugged. "I can work with that." He kicked the snow then trudged away. "Let's go home. My ass is freezing."

Maka nodded, and paid one last look to her little snow bunny. She bent down and built a small fort of snow around it. "Well, it was fun while it lasted," she spoke to it. "I hope I get to see some snow again soon."

"C'mon Maka, hurry up or I'm leaving you behind!" Soul yelled lazily.

Maka perfected the snow fort, got up and followed her partner's foot steps in the snow, leaving her innocent little bunny behind.

---

**A/N:** Short and sweet and into the cuteness. I hope you liked it. Review and all that jazz~


	5. Hatred

**A/N:** Ah… this is kind of based on personal experiences. Not me, but a friend but same thing. So yeah, short and bittersweet, if I should say.

---

"How could you?"

"M-Maka, honey, I can explain."

"Don't even bother."

She turned back on him, leaving him and the lady alone. Spirit reached for his daughter and touched her shoulder, only to be roughly shrugged off.

"I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. _I HATE YOU_. Men like you should _die_."

She spat at him, cursed him, disowned him and left his sight.

Spirit was sat slouched on the sofa of the bar. The lady that was catering to him gave him a sympathetic expression. He buried himself in his hands and sobbed.

"She hates me. She really _hates_ me," he mumbled between weeps. The caterer could only pat his back comfortingly.

Maka went home, threw herself on her bed and cried out her anger, betrayal, and hate.

"All men are pigs. All they ever do is cheat. They should all die!"

She repeated it all over again, and again, and again, and again, to someone who was never there.

---

**A/N:** Bah. I'm not used to writing emotional stuff, so this is a rare thing for me. Anyway, review and all that jazz~


	6. Truth or Dare

**A/N:** First of the drunk-themed one-shots! This one personally isn't my favorite but I just had to write it. Heh.

---

"Come on... you know you wanna..."

"No, I don't."

"No, no! Of _course_ you do."

Maka wanted to smash her fist deep into that failure of an assassin's face and make sure he walks around with a large fist print as a reminder not to get on he bad side. Of all days to bother her and her partner on their free time, he just _had_ to come to their apartment to present her the worst idea he's ever thought of.

_Alcohol_.

"I just gotta ask, where the _hell_ did you get this thing?" Soul pondered as he read the labels of the large bottle of vodka.

Black Star grinned mischievously. "All you need is a good fake ID and plenty of dough. That's all there is to it."

Death the Kid grabbed the bottle from Soul's hand and studied the contents himself. "You do realize we're all underage, right?"

Black Star rolled his eyes. "Pft, no biggy! Live a little, man!"

Kid rubbed his chin. "As much as I don't want to go down to your level of retardation, somehow I feel as though I want to join in on this fun. Besides, my body can break down the toxins before I can get the drunk feeling."

Maka and Soul gaped at Kid while Black Star slapped him on the back. "I like what you're thinking! Well, there's just two of you guys to decide. Either join in or we can play _strip poker_."

Black Star eyed Maka especially when he said "strip poker", since he knows she can't play for shit to save her life. And because she was the only girl in the group so that added him another plus. What a perverted fellow.

Maka's eyes narrowed to a slit and took a seat down on the table across Black Star. She was not going let this boy ruin her womanly pride. Soul joined them right after Maka made her decision. Black Star set out four shot cups and filled them each to the top, setting the bottle to the middle.

"Okay, here's how the game works," he says and sits down on his chair. "It's a simple truth or dare game. We all go around in a circle and ask whoever you want "truth or dare". If you can't answer the truth, then you drink one shot. And if you can't do the dare, then have to drink two shots. Simple, no? Okay I'll start."

The rest of the three tensed ask Black Star selected his victim. His eyes landed on Maka, much to her dismay. The other two sighed in relief.

"Maka! Truth or dare?"

Maka thought long and hard. "Dare."

The boys whistled at her boldness and Black Star grinned. "Okay. I dare you to call your dad and ask him out on a date tomorrow. And you _have_ to go on the date."

Maka twitched at the sound of "date" and "dad" used in the same sentence. "I-I can't do that! I refuse!"

Black Star leaned back on his chair with his arms cushioning it, a smug look on his face. "Either that or two shots. Your choice."

Maka clenched her teeth and shook with anger. She weighed her options. Either call her father and ask him out on a... _date_... and hate it or drink two shots of hard liquor and hate it. She grumbled and grabbed the phone from the living room table and began dialing her father's number. The boys "oooh'd" at her decision and snickered behind her back.

Maka fidgeted around as the receiver was picking up a line. She whined softly when she heard her father pick it up.

"HALLO~~ DEATHSCYTHE-SAMA HERE AT THE LINEEEE~ HOW CAN I HELP YOU?" She could hear the voices of ladies giggling in the background and she growled.

"P-papa." She mumbled and her father suddenly twitched with fright. He shh'd the ladies around him and became as calm as he could.

"W-what do you need honey?" He asked, clutching the phone tightly to his ear.

"W-well... a-are you doing anything tomorrow?" She was going to kill Black Star for this.

"Um, no, of course not honey! What do you need?" She knows he'll just come back to the host club next thing tomorrow.

"W-well... I was wondering if you... want to... go on a..." she gulped and spoke in a small voice. "....date."

Silence filled the space after she said that. The boys were waiting patiently for the answer, and when it did they heard her father explode over the phone.

"D-D-D-D-D-D-D-DATE!?" They heard him exclaim and Maka definitely regretted doing this. "M-M-M-M-MAKA, I WOULD NEVER THOUGHT THAT THIS DAY WOULD COME! OH THE THINGS WE CAN DO TOMORR-"

"Nevermind."

Maka hung up the phone as fast as she could and sat back down on the table and heard Soul and Black Star cackle with laughter.

"HAHA, HOLY SHIT THAT WAS THE BEST THING EVER!" Black Star said and banged on the table while Soul laughed himself silly until he fell to the floor. Kid stared blankly at them, feeling sorry for Maka and her misfortune. Maka's face was as red as a tomato and hid herself with her arm.

"Okay, okay, okay," Black Star took a breather and wiped the last year off. "Since you couldn't plan it straight out with your pops, you'll have to drink two shots!"

Maka stared at her shot of vodka and reluctantly gulped it down. She filled it with another and gulped that down as well, sticking out her tongue at the bitter after taste. "There, happy?" She said bitterly and leaned back on her chair with crossed arms glaring at Black Star.

Black Star nodded with satisfaction and pointed at Soul. "Okay, Soul. Your turn!"

Soul thought for a moment and looked at his victims. He looked at Maka, but decided to back off when Maka gave him a "you're-getting-a-Maka-Chop-if-you-pick-me" death glare. He looked at Kid who was staring blankly at him and Black Star who was still snickering.

"Kid," he decided. Kid made no reaction. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," he replied.

"Okay." Soul gave it some thought. "I dare you to dress up asymmetrically for five minutes. And if you crack, you have to drink."

Kid suddenly flinched and got up from his seat. "Damn you," he cursed and began wrinkling his shirt, messing his hair, pulling a pant leg up and sat down. The other three watched as Kid struggled to keep his composure. His leg fidgeted up and down, his eye kept twitching and he dug his nails deep into his thighs.

When the five minutes were up, Kid began immediately re-adjusting his clothes and combing his hair back in place. The only thing Black Star did was utter, "Wow."

Then it became Maka's turn. They all knew who her choice was.

"Black Star. Truth or dare?"

"Dare. Bring your worst, Albarn!" Black Star declared and gestured a "come at me" to her. Maka got up and stared straight at Black Star.

"I dare you to read at least 50 pages of this book," she said and pulled out a copy of Twilight from out of no where and pushed it to him. "Do it in under 10 minutes and give me a brief summary after."

Black Star was silent for a while and gave her a look of disappointment. "That's the worst you can offer me? I can totally do this," he said and snatched the book and began reading. Soul and Kid darted their eyes back and forth to a smug Maka and a busy Black Star. The blue haired ninja would flinch every so often as he read each page slowly. When the time was up, he pushed the book away from him and Maka waited for his summary.

"Okay... she... goes to this new place. What's her name... Becky? No no, Bell... something like that. She... she... goes to this school... and she meets a lot of people.. and and..." Black Star struggled to find the right words, but suddenly gives in and waves a white flag.

Maka grinned with satisfaction and told Black Star that his punishment was two shots of vodka. Black Star grabbed the liquor and gulped it down. "You win this round, Maka," he said and gulped down his second.

It was Kid's turn now.

"Soul. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Soul didn't want to be like everyone else who got dared to do things. There had to be at least one truth.

"Have you ever peeked at Maka before with only her undergarments on?"

Soul's eyes widened and Maka's mouth gaped. Black Star complimented at how bold Kid's question was.

"N-no!" He choked out, but the look on his face said otherwise. Maka sat up.

"Liar! You've done it many times! Now drink up, pervert!"

Soul cursed and drank his shot. What an uncool thing to happen.

And the game continued on like this.

Black Star had dared Maka to walk around with only her bra and panties on, but she refused so she drank two shots. Soul dared Black Star to watch a chick flick for 20 minutes before he succumbed to defeated after the first five minutes, so he was forced to drink two shots. Maka asked Kid if he ever liked someone, and Kid managed to weasel out of this by explaining the lack of a love life he'd ever had. They all could relate to him, in a way.

Kid dared Black Star to drink sour milk from the fridge, but puked it out after the first glass. But he didn't have to drink any vodka since he did his dare. The blue haired ninja dared Kid to wear one of Maka's bras. They all laughed at how small her bras were, but Kid refused and drank two shots. Soul dared Black Star to dye his hair pink but refused, and had to drink. Maka dared Soul to walk around in his underwear on a hand stand. He did just that and got out of drinking the liquor.

Hours went by and the truths were getting nonexistent and the dares getting more and more ridiculous. There were more refusals and more drinking. When the last drop was consumed, they were all totally out of it, except Kid of course. The drunker of the kids were Black Star and Maka since they were at each others throats since the beginning. They were both flushed and out of it.

Black Star tried pouring the whatever was left from the bottle into his glass. "Dah hell no moor vodkuh."

Maka was on the couch entertaining herself by drawing in the air with her fingers. "Look at da pweety colurrrrrs!" Then she'd go into a laughing fit after every comment she says.

Kid's body detoxified the rest of the alcohol and was sober enough to stand up without feeling dizzy. "You people are such idiots."

Soul drank cupfuls of water to drain out the alcohol and was also sober. "Well, it was fun while it lasted."

"I think I'll take this idiot home for tonight," Kid declared and pulled Black Star up from his seat. He supported him by the shoulders and Soul helped get the door open for them.

"Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuude, I'm sooooooooooo wasted!" Black Star laughed and gurgled. "Take home... me...."

Kid readjusted him over his shoulder and walked through the door. "Make sure you sober Maka up or she'll wake up with a massive hangover," Kid said and Soul nodded.

"Don't need to tell me twice."

Kid waved goodbye to him and left the apartment on his skateboard. Soul closed the door and walked over to Maka who was still laughing herself silly at whatever was on her mind. When Maka saw him walk over she sat up and pulled on Soul's arm.

"Soooooooooooooooul!" She slurred and began lifting his shirt up.

"M-Maka?" Soul was shocked that his meister had taken off her sweater and revealed the spaghetti strap underneath. One strap hung loosely on one side. He tried his best to resist but unfortunately she already pulled it all the way off.

Maka giggled absentmindedly and teased him by dangling his shirt in front of him in her fingertips. She dropped it to the floor and pressed her body against Soul's body.

"Souuuuul..." Maka purred and Soul could smell the vodka in her breath.

"Maka, this ain't you. Get yourself together," Soul murmured and tried to push her off but she kept holding on tighter.

Maka reached higher to his head and licked his ear, causing a shudder of pleasure to Soul's body. She purred and began touching him here and there. Soul was too shocked to even move his body. He could only watch as his meister playfully trace her fingers over his scar.

Suddenly she pulled him to the couch and it forced him to fall on top of her. Her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer to her face.

"Maka..." He murmured and saw how flushed she was.

"I like you Soul..." she murmured. "Don't ever leave me..."

The next thing he knew, Maka's lips had brushed against his with the most lust he never thought she had. He pulled back for air, but her lips were hungry for more. "Soul, come back to me..." She pulled him back to her and she nuzzled against his neck, planting little kisses along the collar bone. He gently pushed himself off of her and sat down beside her, trying to tell himself that whatever she did really did not just happen.

"Soul... Come back..." Maka whined and climbed her way towards him. She pushed him to his back and got on top of him, pinning him down. Soul closed his eyes and braced for the worst when she leaned closer but all he felt was all of Maka's weight crashing down on him. He opened his eyes and realized Maka had passed out on him. He breathed a sigh of relief and tipped his head back.

"God, what's up with this girl? Black blood brings out her psychotic side and alcohol brings out her horniness. What else can happen?"

He hugged Maka protectively and held her there for the rest of the night.

---

The next morning, Maka awoke with the a terrible headache. She got up and realized she was on the couch. The only thing she remembered was Black Star being an idiot and a the dares but after the 4th shot she didn't remember anything else.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," Soul greeted over the top of the couch. He handed Maka a cup of liquid and instructed her to drink it.

Maka took one sip then spat it back out. "What is this?"

"Hangover remedy," Soul answered. "I learned it from Tsubaki when Black Star came home drunk one time. Drink it all up and don't leave a single drop."

Maka plugged her nose and drained the entire cup of the red liquid. She winced after it slid down her throat and hit her stomach.

"What happened yesterday?" she asked and passed the cup back to Soul.

"You really don't remember anything?" Soul asked and cocked an eyebrow.

Maka shook her head and rubbed it. "No. I only remember some of the stuff we did but after that nothing else."

She looked at the floor and saw Soul's shirt sitting there and looked back up to see that he was shirtless.

"Why are you half naked!? Did you do anything to me!?" She pointed at him and the shirt back and forth.

Soul sighed. "No, but you did."

Maka relaxed. "Me?"

"Yeah, you." Soul walked over and picked up his shirt. He pulled it back over him. "Should I fill you in?"

Maka nodded, terrified of what she could of have done to her partner.

Soul plopped himself down next to her. "Well, after Kid took Black Star home, you took off my shirt and started doing... _erotic_," he saw her eyes widened at that, "things to me. After that you passed out on top of me and that's pretty much it."

Maka pulled at her hair with horror. "Oh my god! I DID THOSE THINGS TO YOU!? WHAT ELSE HAPPENED!?"

She grabbed his shoulders and stared at him straight down. Soul recollected his thoughts and mumbled, "then you said you... liked me."

Maka loosened her grip on him and let him go. She sat down and looked away from him.

Awkward silence filled in the gap.

Soul swallowed. "Is... is that true Maka? Or is that the alcohol talking?"

Maka poked her index fingers together. "I-I really do hope that it's the alcohol talking because I just spilled out a secret I wasn't supposed to..." She slapped her hands over her mouth when she said that.

Soul raised an eyebrow. "Something you shouldn't have said? Do tell," he said and leaned closer to her for an answer.

Maka played with her hair and gulped. "Um.. well, there's a saying that when people are drunk the only thing that comes out of their mouth is the truth. So... uh..." She blushed and looked at him. "It's the truth, Soul. Although the alcohol kind of made me unwillingly force it out of my mouth, I do like you. A bit more than just a partner."

Soul blinked at her and was pink in the face like she was. "Really..."

Maka felt the headache come again, so instinctively she rubbed her temples. After a moment or two, she stopped and looked at Soul. "Do you... like me too?"

Soul glanced up and looked back down. "You can say that."

Maka's face lit up with some hope and faced him. "Really?"

Soul tipped his head at her. "Yeah, I do. I really do, Maka."

Maka laughed sheepishly and scratched her head. "Well. I feel sort of... relieved, now that I know."

Soul joined in the awkwardness. "Y-yeah."

They both shared a laugh. Maka felt that one thing after another was finally clear to her. Then she was curious again.

"Soul, when you said... erotic things... what did I exactly do?"

Soul's face went bright red. "Do you really wanna know?"

Maka nodded and Soul, pained with embarrassment, slowly explained everything to her. Maka's face showed such horror that after when he was done, she ran to the bathroom and took a very cold shower with her clothes on.

And for three days, they did not talk to each other normally after that. And when Spirit asked his daughter if their date was still in for schedule, she gave him a Maka Chop and left him bleeding on the floor.

---

**A/N:** OH MY GOD THE ENDING WAS SO HARD TO WRITE -headdesks repeatedly- Anyway, I hope you at least liked it and go ahead and review and all that jazz~


	7. Shuffle

**A/N:** Spin-off to the first drunk one-shot, and I believe I'll have more drunk one-shots coming up. –Wink-

---

Thumping music, seizure causing, flashing lights, and the smell of alcohol. What a typical rave club is.

Maka couldn't believe that she allowed everyone to drag her into a club, knowing that they were all underage. Yet, they all managed to make fake IDs to help them gain access. Liz has still yet to tell her how she managed to do that.

Maka sat alone with Soul at the counter drinking water while everyone else was enjoying themselves. Liz and Patty were dancing with each other with the music; Black Star was disco dancing for some apparent reason with Tsubaki hiding her face in shame; and Kid was enjoying a wine cooler at the side. The music pounded against her eardrums, and Maka was sure that she was going to get a loss of hearing in the near future.

"Hit me again," Soul mumbled and the bartender gave him another margarita.

Maka gaped at him. "SOUL! You're underage!"

Soul glanced over and shrugged. "You can't say no to a good margarita." He slurped it down and exhaled his satisfaction.

He slapped the counter to attract the bartender's attention. "Yo, give my lady friend here a cocktail." He pointed at Maka and the bartender quickly whipped up a drink for her.

"On the house," the bartender said and winked at her.

Maka shyly thanked him and looked at the drink. She looked over to Soul and he encouraged her to drink, while he tipped his whatever numbered margarita to her. She took the glass and sipped it at first, but spat some out.

"It's bitter," she mumbled and Soul laughed.

"You'll get used to it," he chuckled and drank his margarita. Maka plugged her nose to drink the rest of the liquor, she didn't want something on the house to go to waste. After a minute or two savoring the taste, she actually liked it. It was a guilty pleasure, of course, but nonetheless she liked it. She ordered another one and drank that one down more pleasantly.

Soul wheeled around the stool and leaned against the counter. "'Ey, Maka. Let's dance."

"Whuh?" She blurted, confused.

Soul got up from his seat and stumbled forward. "Maka, you hear that?"

"Hear what?" She asked and Soul cupped his ear with his hand. "They're playing Tiesto. He's one of my favorites! Let's dance!"

Soul yanked her by the arm and she stumbled to him on the dance floor.

"S-Soul! I can't dance, you know that!"

"Aww, c'mon!" He whined. His breath smelled of alcohol. "If you can waltz in my mind, then you can probably do the Melbourne Shuffle."

Maka raised an eyebrow. "Melbourne shuffle? What's that?"

Soul began at the dance floor by shuffling his feet to one side, spinning around, stepping side to side and shuffling some more, each step following the beat of the music. Maka stared as her partner danced, looking around nervously as people around her began forming a circle around them, watching and admiring Soul as he showed his moves. Even her friends were taking in the view. Maka was red in the face, but due to the flashing lights it never showed.

"S-Soul," Maka was so nervous as she looked around. "Everyone's watching... Ah!"

Soul grabbed her by the arm and twirled her into his arm, dipping her low and her leg flew up.

"Don't worry, my darling," he breathed and leaned closer to her face. "You'll enjoy it."

The DJ played another song and everyone cheered and joined in. He spun her out of his arms and pulled her body close to his, pressing his front against her back. He ran a hand down her side, Maka shuddered with pleasure.

"S-Soul..." she murmured. They both felt like they were the only ones on the dance floor, despite the many people surrounding them, probably ignoring whatever they were doing.

"My dear, you're not living up to my expectations," he said disappointingly and wheeled her around to face him. Maka had beads of sweat forming on her head. What was he thinking?

"I just want to hit the floor with you," he murmured and kissed her neck. Maka felt another shudder of pleasure and became flustered.

"S-Soul..."

The effects of the alcohol from the cocktail had finally kicked into her system. She suddenly got into the mood. She wrapped her arms around his neck loosely and pressed her forehead to his. Both were flushed and feeling hot. As if on cue, Soul leaned his head closer to her and before their lips could touch, the flashing neon lights were off, music abruptly stopped and a voice from a megaphone erupted into the scene.

"All of you party kids!" A police officer yelled. "You're all in trouble! You're all underage and not legal enough to drink! We're putting you under juvenile arrest!"

Then, chaos followed. Ravers ran around everywhere to get to the exit. Maka held Soul in her arms and Soul's own arms were wrapped around her waste as she saw the mayhem.

"MAKA! SOUL!"

Maka turned around and saw Tsubaki and Black Star calling out her name. The blue haired boy ran over to them and pulled Soul by the arm. "Let's get out of here! A god like me doesn't need to be in a juvenile jail!"

They high-tailed it out of the rave club with the rest of her friends out into the streets of Death City. They were lucky the law enforcement officers rushed in a couple minutes after they did. By that time, they were a block away from the rush in.

Black Star cackled as he ran with Soul's drunk ass on his back. "Yahoo! What a crazy ass party! We should try that again someday!"

Maka ran beside him with Tsubaki right behind them. Kid and the sisters were in the front.

"I agree with you there, Black Star," Liz said and Patty laughed with her sister. Kid sighed at them both. "You party animals."

"God, no," Maka replied between huffs. _But actually I really do want to go back. Tonight was so actually..._ fun_. I wonder if Soul and I will..._

She shook her head violently and blushed like mad. _Please tell me that was the alcohol talking._

They all returned to their homes after their escape. Black Star helped Maka by carrying Soul home to their apartment. When arrived, he set Soul on his bed and allowed Maka to do the rest.

"How many drinks did he down?" Black Star asked as Maka pulled the sheets over him.

"I think probably a few. I did see him drink more than three," she replied.

Maka led the ninja duo to the door and thanked them for their help. They waved goodbye and she closed the door. Maka sighed a breath of relief and leaned against the door.

"Craziest thing I've ever done, so far," Maka murmured and laughed to herself. She felt a dizzy feeling in her head.

"Ah, must be the cocktails."

She walked over to the sink and got herself a cup of water. She drank it down slowly, filled another and drank. She rubbed her temples for a bit until the dizzy feeling went away.

Maka sat down on a chair and rested her head on crossed arms on the table. She began recollecting the thoughts. The drinking, the dancing, the intimacy...

Maka shook her head violently and pressed a palm to her head. "No, no it was just the alcohol. Nothing more! Nothing more..."

She got up from the table and made her way into Soul's room. She watched him sleep peacefully on his bed, still in his casual clothing that reeked of alcohol. A flashback of them nearly kissing ran through her mind again, and she blushed many shades of red.

"Just the alcohol." She repeated. She gazed at him again, the flashback playing again in her head. "Hm..."

She walked over to him and sat down on his bed, carefully not to wake him up. She leaned over to him on one arm, her face getting closer to his. _I'll finish what I didn't get to finish._

She tucked the loose hair behind her ear and swallowed. Her face was inches away from his, however suddenly Soul grabbed Maka's arm and yanked her foreward. A hand rested on her head and she was pulled under his chin.

"Maka..." he murmured. Maka could tell he was talking in his sleep, since he wasn't saying much to her after that. She smiled to herself and nuzzled herself against Soul.

_I'll remind him when he wakes up,_ she thought to herself.

---

**A/N:** I had a much different intent on this story but after re-reading I decided to edit it a little. It's much better now. Yeah, so anyway I hope you liked it so review and all that jazz~


	8. Those Legs of Hers

**A/N:** My personal favorite –winkwink-

---

It was a quiet night in the apartment. Soul was laying on the couch flipping channels on the TV muttering at how boring it had gotten these past few days. The lack of missions has taken a toll on him, and he had resorted to actually _study_ to cure his boredom. He wondered how Maka could stand studying and learning. He just couldn't understand what was so exciting about it.

When at last he thought he was going to lose it, he was interrupted by his meister's voice.

"Soul? Are you hungry?" The young blond asked. Soul grunted in response without paying much attention to Maka. She shook her head at him and rummaged through the fridge.

"What do you want to eat?"

Soul stopped with his channel flipping to look over the couch. "Just fix me a san- WHOA!"

Soul's jaw dropped all the way to the floor. Maka stared at her weapon partner with a puzzled look as he gaped at her. She had on a long short-sleeved T-Shirt that reached to her thighs, and it _stopped right just there_. Blood squirted out of his nose and he continued to observe her long legs. _Her legs_, just those were making him flustered and bleed. The girl may not have a set of big boobs or a bodacious posterior, but damn those legs more than makes up for it. And man, were they...

"Uh, Soul? What do you want?"

Soul snapped out of his fantasies at the sound of her voice and forced his eyes to Maka's face. "S-sandwich would be nice."

Maka smiled at her weapon. "Okay!" She chirped and took out the ingredients from the fridge. Soul continued to watch her, carefully of course, as she walked back and forth from the fridge to the kitchen table, her smooth, creamy, white slender legs were moving just at the perfect momentum.

"Do you want mustard or mayonnaise?" She asked when she had the two condiments in her hands.

"Legs." He blurted.

"Huh?"

"I MEAN MUSTARD. PLEASE." He quickly corrected. Maka had a curious eyebrow arched above her eye and shrugged his strange behavior off. Soul slid down the top and buried his face into the couch cushions.

_God dammit. This is seriously_ not _cool!_ He cursed. _I'm used to seeing her in a skirt but what the hell is the difference here? I mean come on! They both expose the same amount of skin! But I gotta admit those are some_ fine _legs she's got. I wonder how she keeps it nice and thin like that? The hell am I saying?! No! I'm a man! I will overcome it! I will-!_

"Here."

Soul looked up from the pillow and was greeted by the two said "fine legs". Blood squirted out of his nose like a sprinkler and he fell to the sofa on his back. Maka blinked at him while he regained his composure.

"T-thanks," he mumbled and wiped the blood from his upper lip. Maka set the food on the table and turned to her room.

"No problem," she replied. "I'm going to go read for tonight, I'll chat with you later."

As she walked away, Soul's eyes were once again glued to her bottom limbs. The T-Shirt's bottom was bouncing up and down, threatening to show her panties. Soul was so absorbed in his observation that he failed to notice that Maka had caught him peeping.

"Soul, are you staring at my legs?"

Soul came back to his sense and looked up to see his meister with her hands on her hips. Soul turned 20 shades of red and shook his head violently.

"NO, YOU GOT THAT ALL WRONG. IT'S JUST-JUST-JUST-"

"It's just that you're a boy and it's just your hormones, right?" She finished.

Soul laughed awkwardly and Maka sighed. "I guess it can't be helped."

Maka began lifting her shirt up, and Soul was immediately entranced at how slowly she was lifting it. But wait a minute, **she's lifting up her shirt.** _She's not doing what I think she's doing!?_ Soul leaned in closer as his meister continued to slowly lift her shirt up. Was this heaven? Was this a gift sent by Shinigami-sama for all the things he has done? Oh, please dear Shinigami-sama, please let this be a dream come true! Blood was streaming down his nose and he was right at the edge of the couch when Maka finally lifted up her shirt to reveal...

Shorts.

Red, checkered, boxer shorts.

Soul stopped in his tracks and froze, a huge "what the fuck" expression plastered onto his face. Maka smirked and pulled the cloth back down.

"Just because we're partners that live together under the same roof, doesn't mean that you get see me walk around with just my underwear on." Maka rolled her eyes and turned to her room. "Honestly Soul, you're such a pervert."

She closed the door behind her, leaving Soul stunned. His body finally made a landing on the couch, in which he curled into a fetal position and began shoving tissues into his nostrils.

"That was so uncool," he said to himself and sat up after he stabilized the bleeding. "But I have to admit, that was hot. I wonder if she'll walk around in it again."

He grabbed the sandwich from the table and bit into it, but then spat it back out.

"Ugh, mustard."

---

**A/N:** I had so much fun writing this. Came out differently than what I had intended but I still like it. I hope you did too, so go ahead and review and all that jazz~


	9. Shades

**A/N:** Inspired by one of the manga artworks on the Soul Eater Manga Calendar 2009 edition. Be aware there will be more of this theme coming along.

---

They were orange. _Bright_ orange, with white rims. They were those kind of things that allows the person wearing them see you through them but impossible for _you_ to see what's through them. Since the day he bought it, he's had it on _from morning till dusk_. And they were getting on her nerves. Maka's nerves.

Despite the repeated Maka Chop threats, Soul has been resistant in removing the shades.

"It makes me look cool," he would always say.

"That doesn't mean that you should wear them 24/7," Maka would argue.

He would then shrug it off and smirk at her. "These stunnas are hot stuff."

Great, now he's using street lingo. God, why?

Days before, Maka and Soul decided to go out together to buy some clothes since apparently most of theirs were ripped or tatered when they were on their missions. And if you ever laid eyes on them, you'd swear to Shinigami-sama that you could've sworn these were clothes before. The two stepped into the familiar Death City department store. Maka went to her usual store to grab some red plaid skirts, cream sweater vests, green striped ties and black coat. Soul went to get his usual and grabbed his usual. Then when he was at the cashier, something glinted in his eye and he was so drawn to it. There it stood with all its might, a pair of orange shades. His face reflected upon the greenish orange material. _Buy me_, it told him. _You know you want to._

Soul obeyed, and purchased the pair along with his clothes that would soon be replaced in the near future. When the two partners were done, they would usually meet at the front of the building where the benches were.

"Where is he?" Maka mumbled impatiently and tapped her foot.

"Yo."

She turned to him to give him a stern lecture to at instinct, but stopped when she raised a finger. Her partner was grinning at her and with that grin came also a new pair of something sitting on his nose.

"What are those?" Maka asked, pointing at the thing on his eyes.

"Stunnas," he replied and peeked at her through the top part of the shades as he lowered it. "Aren't they cool?"

"They're... bright?" She said and looked at her own reflection on the shades.

"Yeah," he replied and adjusted back in place. "But hey, orange fits me pretty good doesn't it?"

"Whatever," his meister said and took her bags. "Let's go home."

"Yes ma'am."

From that day on, he has never taken them off.

---

It kind of pissed her off to know that he was so stupidly absorbed in his idea of being cool with the damn thing stuck to his face. She had tried numerous tactics to try to get the thing off. She had made him look where her finger pointed and when he wasn't looking she'd take it off, but was a fail once he realized her hand was into his view. She had made him go shower and hoped to god he'd leave his shades in his bedroom, but apparently he showers with them on too. She had asked him to come over to look at a book she was reading but kept his hands at the temples of the thing. The boy was smart, she had to admit.

But then one night, after they had said their good nights and was sure he was "dead as a rock", she snuck into his room. She peaked over his bed to find him sleeping peacefully which his back to her. She carefully bent over his body, to inspect if he had the thing on. To her surprise, he didn't. She looked around everywhere for the thing, tip-toeing from shelf to closet. She scratched her head in confusion after a brief rummage through the drawers. How could you not find a pair of orange sunglasses after a thorough search in his room?

"Looking for these?"

Maka jumped at the sound of his voice and turned to him, and much to her dismay, he had the damn thing at his fingertips. Soul had such a smug look on his face, his eyebrows were bobbing up and down with taunt. Maka growled in anger and lunged at him, grabbing for those shades. He pushed her back and held his arm with the shades up high, grinning at her with amusement.

"These babies aren't going anywhere," he said and continued to keep her back. "I look great with them!"

"Are you kidding me?" She spat back as she attempted to reach above his head to make for the grab, however he was keeping her down with his arm wrapped around her waist. "You look _so_ much better without them!" She grunted as she struggled against his hold, but felt him relax his grip on her.

"Huh?" Soul stopped and his eyebrows shot up with surprise.

Maka took the shades and got off his bed. "Stupid, these shades were hiding your pretty eyes from me. That's why I hate them!" She confessed and inspected the shades.

Soul got off his bed and walked towards his meister, he was mixed with surprise and a somewhat good feeling. A feeling of admiration or appreciation? They were too close to call.

"You like my eyes?" He asked.

Maka looked up at him and softened her gaze. "Of course, silly! They're a nice red color."

"But, that's the color of your dad's hair. Isn't that a turn off?"

Maka thought for a moment and her mouth gave out a giggle. "That's true, but even though my player of a father has red hair, it's still my favorite color."

Soul blushed with admiration and scratched the back of his head with embarrassment. "Oh."

Maka waved the shades in front of him. "How much did you buy these for?"

Soul recollected his memories. "About twenty bucks."

"No way!" Maka exclaimed and stared at the thing with both her hands. "These cheap looking things were twenty dollars? I can't believe you still bought it..."

Soul snatched the shades out of her hands. "Well I did, so there."

Maka shook her head at him and had her hands on her hips. "Look, you can wear it once in a while, but not all the time. I'd hate to see your pretty eyes hiding behind cheap orange plastic."

Soul nodded as Maka shuffled her way to the door. "Good night, Soul," she said and walked out of his room.

Soul stood there in his room and a smile appeared on his face as he looked at his sunglasses. "She likes the colors of my eyes, huh."

---

The next morning, Maka woke up to hear the sound of something sizzling on a frying pan.

"Good morning," she yawned while rubbing her eyes when she made her way into the kitchen.

"Mornin'," Soul replied and turned to look at her. "Eggs and bacon?"

Maka stopped and stared at her partner.

"What? Is there something on my face?" He asked.

Soul had his bangs held back with his headband. And the best part of that was that his ruby eyes were staring straight back at her. Maka shook her head and smiled at him.

"Nah," she replied.

---

**A/N:** OH MY GOD THE ENDING WAS SO HARD TO WRITE -headdesks repeatedly- Okay, it wasn't that hard but I still don't like it. Eh. Review and all that jazz~


	10. Sweet Stuff

**A/N:** Bahahaha, I had a lovely time thinking of this one. Came out differently than what I had in mind but I'll think about a rewrite next time.

---

The scent of sweet bakery dough filled the air of the apartment. Soul sniffed it carefully and wet his lips with hunger. He tip-toed into the kitchen and when he arrived he saw his meister pouring the batter into a circular pan. She stuck it into the kitchen oven, turned the dial on her timer and sat on a chair. She pulled out a book and began reading while waiting for it to bake.

Curious at what the commotion was about; Soul took a seat on across her on the table and stared blankly at her. She didn't even bother to look up. Soul looked around the table to see pieces of egg shells, sugar, cream, milk and splatters of cake mix covering parts of it. So, finally letting his curiosity get the best of him he spoke.

"Okay... what are you doing?"

Maka looked up from her book. He could see that her cheeks had been smeared with wet sugar and cake mix. A smile was etched into her face and she went back to her book.

"Baking a cake," she replied and turned a page.

Soul raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

Maka placed a finger to her lips and winked at him. "Just cuz I felt like it."

Soul pouted at her. "Do you... need any help?"

"Nah, I got things done here," Maka replied and rubbed her cheek with the back of her hand. "You can help clean up after I finish it."

Soul shrugged and stepped into the living room to watch some TV.

Twenty minutes later, the timer sounded and the baking was done. Maka slipped her hands into a pair of oven mittens and took the pan out. She let it sit for another ten minutes to allow cooling before she took the soft interior out. And that's when things got _really_ messy.

She spread white icing all over the cake, then moved to squeezing red icing into tear drop shapes at the edge. Satisfied at how it looked, she began working on an outline of a soul of sky blue icing. Happy at how it turned out, she washed out her sticky hands in the sink.

"Hey, Soul! It's done!"

Soul looked up from the couch and saw that the cake had been indeed done. He whistled at the handy-craftiness his meister possessed and walked into the kitchen. Maka picked up the cake into her hands to give him a closer look.

"Nice. So, really, what is this cake for?" He questioned and stole one of the red tear drops with his finger and licked it off.

Maka pulled the cake away and puckered her face at him. "It's for our 3 month anniversary since we met," she replied and placed it back in front of her, a smile replacing her scowl.

"Aren't anniversaries for, like, ya' know, couples and married people?" Soul snickered.

"Shh, this is still a special occasion!" Maka pouted. Soul laughed at how cute she had gotten.

"Well okay then, let's have some cake then," he said. Maka sighed and turned around to grab a plate. Little did she know, a glob of cake mix was in her way. It all happened like it was in slow motion: Maka slipped on the glob and felt herself suddenly sliding forward. She also accidentally threw the cake up on instinct with her slip. Soul's eyes followed the cake when it flew into the air.

Maka fell flat on her back, and cursed at the pain. She propped herself up with her elbows and rubbed the back of her head that had came into contact with the floor. And if things weren't bad enough, the cake that was once in the air began to make it's way back down. Soul's eyes watched the cake dropped back down to earth and _splat_, it made a landing on Maka's head.

Awkward silence filled the room until Soul fell over laughing his ass off. "Bahaha, wow that was so UNCOOL, Maka! HAHAHAHHAHA!"

His meister wiped the icing out of her eyes and scowled at him. "Not funny," she growled and continued getting the cake off of her face while her partner laughed himself silly. "Soul! Shut up and help me clean this up!"

Soul gave it another minute to laugh it out and wiped the tears out of his eyes. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry. But you have to admit that was pretty funny."

Maka exhaled a stressed sigh. "No it's not! I spent all day baking this cake for this special occasion! Now it's ruined..."

Soul looked down at his meister with pity and later bent down. Maka was too busy rubbing the icing, and some unwanted tears, off to notice that Soul was now next to her. She felt something on her cheek and figured that Soul helping her wipe off the cream. But whatever he was using on her somehow felt too _smooth_ against her skin. And wet.

Maka jerked her head to face him and realized that Soul had caught some icing with his tongue. He tasted the contents in his mouth and grinned at her. "Hey, you don't make that bad of a cake."

Maka's face reddened ten folds when he leaned back to lick some more icing off her cheek.

"H-hey!" She stuttered and got up from the floor. "That's sexual harassment!"

Soul smirked at her. "It's not sexual harassment if you don't complain about it the first time," he said coolly.

Maka reddened twenty times more and rubbed her cheek vigorously with her hand, smudging a new layer of icing over the clean spot. "I-I'm gonna go take a shower! You clean up the other stuff," she blurted and rushed to her bathroom.

"Yo, Maka."

Maka turned around to face her weapon partner. He was licking some icing off his finger. "When you're done with your shower let's make another cake. It tastes pretty good."

Maka then blushed from embarrassment and nodded. "Okay. But clean the floor first. I don't want the second one to be on my head this time." With that said she continued her way into the bathroom.

Soul's eyes followed his meister until she closed the bathroom door and chuckled quietly to himself. "Some how, the stuff tastes sweeter when it's on Maka."

He chuckled again and licked a smudge of icing off his lip.

---

**A/N:** Mmm cake. -wink- I hope you liked it, and review and all that jazz~


	11. melody

**A/N:** This one-shot was originally created for a creative writing assignment for my English class, but it was edited a bit for names and some scenes. The first time I wrote it I was like, "Wait this reminds of me Soul/Maka..." and so I published it here, heh.

---

In a dimly lit piano room, with a wall of pictureless picture frames hanging blankly on the side, sat a boy with silver hair, dressed in a fancy red and black pinstriped suit hammering away on a polished black piano. Behind him stood a girl with honey blond pigtails, wearing a black coat and red plaid skirt, staring onto his back.

He paused for a moment, his hand still hovering above the keys. His visitor raised an eyebrow at his sudden behavior, a head tilting shyly to one side. A feeling of guilt swam through her. Did she interrupt him? Was she the cause of his sudden halt? She didn't mean to. She didn't mean to go in uninvited. She was just drawn to the music. But luckily, that wasn't the case.

"This is the kind of man I am," he suddenly spoke, clearly addressing it to her, and continued with his piece.

She heard him play a dark, twisted melody. His fingers gracefully pounded onto the ivory keyboard. Note by note, another madness, another musical masterpiece was born. She didn't know what magical powers possessed her to be so interested in such a tune, but nonetheless she was intrigued. Such a boy at his age to be able to play like Beethoven! She was absolutely awestruck.

Another moment passed by and by now, the young pianist decided to properly greet his visitor. He stopped completely, which made her frown slightly. _It was so beautiful_, she thought, _why stop it?_ He flashed her a toothy, crooked smile as he wheeled around to face her. His bright, crimson eyes pierced into her green ones, ones that she could not avert. He held out a free hand, broadening his grin. "I'm Soul," he said in a cool, mature voice. "Soul Eater."

She looked at his lightly tanned hand. His nails were perfectly manicured, though you could make out the boyish qualities of his fingers. Which was a surprise since his toothy look said otherwise. She played around with a blond pigtail nervously as he continued to penetrate her soul with his crimson eyes. He looked oddly way too calm, way too cool, patient. She regained her composure and shrugged slightly. A timid smile appeared on her face as she placed her own hand into his.

"Maka," she replied. "Maka Albarn."

They shook, feeling the smoothness of each others' palm against their skin. They don't know what happened, but all of a sudden a rush of energy surged through them, their souls intertwining with one another. They both looked up to each others' eyes again, and smiled.

_They were meant to be._

_---_

**A/N:** Hoped you liked it. Review and all that jazz~


	12. Coffee and Tea

_**A/N:** Quicky! That's a rare sight even for me, lawl._

---

There's a characteristic when it comes to a beverage. Soul and Maka had different preferences in drinks. Soul would choose coffee over tea and Maka would choose tea over coffee. Soul liked the bitter bold taste of freshly brewed coffee beans that wakes him up every morning. To him, coffee felt cool. Maka, on the other hand, preferred a cup of tea. She liked the faint bitter, sweet and tangy taste of her jasmine tea. It was a calming drink that eased her stress. It also made her feel adult and composed to drink such a formal refreshment.

One day, Soul was discouraged to find that his coffee beans ran out when he awoke in the morning. Maka suggested him to drink tea, and with much reluctance he did. He took a simple sip, expecting it to be bland and crappy, but it was actually okay.

"How is it?" Maka asked, waiting for his answer.

Soul drank another small mouthful and smirked lightly. "It's actually decent."

Maka smiled back at him and poured herself a cup of tea as well. She set the tea down and mixed a few sugar cubes into the liquid. She looked up at Soul still enjoying his cup of tea and giggled at him.

"What?" Soul asked his meister with a raised eyebrow.

Maka continued her laughing fit and wiped a tear away. "Your pinky's up in the air! You look so cute and formal there Soul!"

Soul had realized that he indeed had his pinky up. He made a face and pulled his little finger down. His meister was still giggling hysterically and he pouted at her.

"How uncool."

---

_**A/N: **Daw, it was such a cute moment. For me **AT LEAST**. Anyway, sorry for the lack of updates! My creativity was lacking some juice. Not to mention the projects and essays I had assigned over my break. Sadly though, I'm not even doing them, LOL. But yeah. Happy Holidays! Have a good last of 2008 kiddies!_


End file.
